


The Many Faces of Colin 'Armsmaster' Wallis 2: Electric Boogaloo

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [50]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Taylor thinks some more.
Relationships: Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver & Colin Wallis | Armsmaster | Defiant
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 20
Kudos: 67





	The Many Faces of Colin 'Armsmaster' Wallis 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



Taylor sits on her bed and tries once more to fit the pieces together.

It’s hard. Armsmaster and Colin are just… Different. Not the same. 

One fights great ennemies against terrible odds, and comes back covered in laurels and glory. The other quietly brings back lost things and walks people home at night, and comes back looking tired and sad. One is awkward with people, would rather sit in silence with a box of tesserae. The other leads a team of heroes, and gives interviews to journalists. 

They just… Don’t fit together. 

Colin wasn’t there tonight. He won’t be back until tomorrow.

At dinner, Dad talked to her about him. About Agnes. About _that night_. About making hard choices, and how the necessary thing to do can be a terrible one.

(Dad thinks she’s upset with Colin because of what happened _that night_. Because he opened Agnes up to pull the bomb out.)

(Taylor is upset with him about a lot of things. Saving her best friends life isn’t one of them.)

Taylor asked Colin about his work once.

 _I wanted to help people. The world is changing, it’s balancing on an edge, and I wanted to do my part for it to make sure it doesn’t fall on the wrong side,_ he said. And then, _some things are worth being less safe for. Are worth risking your life for._

 _Colin_ said that. But it sounds like it could be true for _Armsmaster_ , too.

 _Colin_ fixes things. _Armsmaster_ builds them. That’s a kind of common ground.

Maybe…

Maybe it’s like a puzzle. Maybe the reason the pieces don’t fit together is that some of them are missing. Maybe Taylor just needs to get to know _Armsmaster_.

Because Taylor thought about _that night_.

And she can’t tell whether the man who saved Agnes’s life was Colin or Armsmaster.


End file.
